Auslly 2
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: You saw them get married and saw them find out that they were having a baby. Now they're moving into the house of their dreams and couldn't be more thrilled. But, when all seems well. BOOM. Something happens. What is that something? Will it affect their relationship? Will the baby be a boy or a girl? The answers are all in Auslly 2! (Updates come every other day)
1. For Sale

**Alright, the story you've been waiting for! AUSLLY 2! Thank you everyone who suggested names, but. I didn't use them... :( Sorry, I just thought that since the first one was called Auslly, the second one should be called Auslly 2. :) So, here is chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Oh, Austin! That's the perfect one!" I said, pointing at the computer screen. "It has four rooms, three baths, a garage, and a fantastic back yard!"

He smiled. "I like it, too. I'll make an appointment with the real estate lady."

I smiled. I was so excited. Austin and I would be going to look at a potential home for our family!

I can't believe it's been a month since I found out I was pregnant. Austin has slowly gotten used to the idea of us having a baby. First, he was excited and giddy. He then went to the terrified stage, "I'm gonna be a father… What if I suck, what if…." blah, blah, blah. Then he started treating me like I was crippled, "Are you ok? Do you need anything? Oh my gosh! You can't do that!". And now, he's finally come to his senses.

"I can't wait!" I hugged him.

He hugged me back. "I can't, either!" He looked at the clock. "We better get to bed."

I sighed. "Ok."

* * *

"Ally! Wake up! We're gonna be late for our appointment!" He said.

I rolled out of bed. "Huh?"

"The appointment to go look at that house."

"That's today?! What time?" I rushed to get ready.

"20 minutes. Hurry!" He knew I took about 40 minutes to get ready. I had to skip the shower...

We got in the car. "Does my hair look ok?" I asked, I was insecure.

"It looks perfect. Just like you." He smiled. He made me feel so much better about myself.

We made it to the house and we met with the real estate lady.

"And here is the master bedroom." She gestured to the room. "It has a walk-in closet, a two sink bathroom, and a jacuzzi tub."

I oohed and ahhed, as did Austin.

"We'll get back to you tomorrow." Austin shook her hand.

"I think this is the one!" I told him as we walked back to the car.

"I do too. But I had to sound professional." He laughed.

"Of course! But, Austin. If we both know it's the one, we don't need to discuss it."

"So?"

"So, we have to fill out paperwork and it's a long process. It will be shorter if we tell her today."

He realized what he had done and he chased her down.

"We want it!" He said proudly.

"Well, alright!" She smiled. "Let me get that paper work out for you and you can fill it out at home."

"Great!" He replied as he took the papers.

We got home and started filling out the papers.

Towards the end of the night, we were still filling them out. I had almost passed out from exhaustion.

Austin spazed. "We're done!" He woke me up. "Ally, we're done!"

"We're done?" I was still drowsy.

"Yeah!"

I high-fived him. "Woo hoo! We're done!"

"I'll give this to her tomorrow, and then I'll meet you for lunch at Melody's."

"Sounds like a plan!"

I was so excited! Austin and I were finally gonna have a place to call home. As will our little baby.

* * *

**How'd you guys like it? I'll be updating every other day. So, see you guys Thursday! Love you! :)**


	2. The House and the-

**Alright, chapter 2 is a go! If you could PM some of your favorite authors and tell them about this story, that would be cool! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"So?" I was so excited to find out about the house.

"So, what?"

"Austin!" I pushed him as well as I could, we were sitting at a booth and across from each other.

He laughed. "Ok, ok! We…" He stopped.

"Austin!" I was literally bouncing out of my seat.

"Bought the house!"

I jumped up and hugged him. "Oh my gosh, Austin! I can't believe it! We are the owners of a house!"

"I know! I can't wait!"

"W-We have to buy furniture, paint, things for the nursery, a-"

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down. We just bought the house, let's just think about moving in it first."

I looked at him and sighed. "You're right…"

He smiled. "You're so cute."

"No, you're so cute!"

"No, you're so c-"

"No! No one's cute! Get back to work, Ally!" Yelled my boss. Apparently, my break was over 5 minutes ago.

I laughed. "Ok, Darla! Bye, babe." I hugged Austin.

"Bye."

* * *

"So, how about having our parents over tonight?" I asked Austin.

"Ok, why?"

"So we can tell them about the house and something else…"

"Something else?"

I stared at him "The baby."

"Oh!"

I laughed. He can be so slow sometimes, but I still love him!

* * *

Mike, Mimi, mom, and dad showed up that night for dinner.

"So, mom" I started to ask. "when are you leaving?"

"Oh, well. I decided to stay for a while. The world won't need another book from me for a long time."

I smiled. "That's great!" I then looked at Austin. He gave me a "It's time" kinda look. "So, guys. Austin and I have some things we'd like to tell you."

My dad looked distressed. The last time everyone was eating at the same table, we told them that we were getting married. So, who knows what was going through his mind.

"Well, what is it?" Mimi was excited.

"I'm-"

"Ally and I bought a house!" Austin said. I looked at him. I wanted to tell them about the baby first, but noooo! Austin just had to say it!

Everyone cheered! "Oh, honey! That's great!" Mimi pinched Austin's cheeks. I laughed.

"Mooooom!" Austin whined.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mimi threw her hands in the air.

"We also have something else to tell you." I said. "Last month, we found out that I was pregnant!"

Silence filled the air.

"Isn't that exciting?!" Austin tried to get them talking.

You could still hear a pin drop.

"C'mon, guy-"

"You two just got married." Can you guess who said that? None other than my father…

"We didn't_ just_ get married." I tried to lighten his mood.

My mom butted in. "Oh, Ally-Bear! That's wonderful!" She hugged me.

"Thanks, mom."

Mike and Mimi were also excited. But my dad…

"Son," He started talking to Austin. "I assume you'll take good care of your child?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I-" I got Austin's attention by sliding my hand across my neck and mouthing_ no no_. "I mean, yes, sir."

"Good. Well then," Dad held his hand out for Austin to shake it. "Congratulations!"

* * *

**Yup, a little bit of a filler. But I still thought it was cute! :) Chapter 3 coming Saturday! **


	3. Moving & What!

**Hey guys! Sorry this update is a little late. I was at a friends house. So, yeah! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally... **

* * *

Ally's POV

"Why in the world do you even have this?!" I yelled at Austin.

You'd think packing would be a breeze since we've already done it once. Well, I have. Austin just took all of his stuff and shoved it in his basement.

"It has value to me!" He took it out of my hand and put it to his heart.

"Austin! It's an envelope of participation for the 1st grade science project! You didn't even win anything."

"So?"

"So, I'm throwing it out!"

"Ally! Wait!"

"Too late!"

He sighed. "Fine…"

"Now, man up and get rid of things!"

"But, we're moving into a huge house. We don't have to get rid of a lot!"

I stared at him.

"But… Ugh! Fine."

"Good boy!" I patted his head.

Trish and Dez had come to help us.

"I can't believe you guys are finally moving into a house!" Trish said.

"I know!" I said as I was folding clothes. "I can't wait to wake up in a home._ My_ home."

She smiled.

I finished folding all the clothes and sat down to rest. Trish did the same. Although, she didn't really do anything.

"You ok? You seem a little down." I asked, concerned about my best friend.

"Uh, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"Well I-"

"Ok!" Austin interrupted. "Who's ready to get a move on?" He started laughing.

"HA! I get it! Because…." Dez paused. "No, I don't get it."

"I'm ready!" I said as I got up out of the floor.

"Let's get a move on!" He started laughing again, even though he used the same pun.

"You're pun is not that funny…" I said as I walked out.

"WELL!" Austin said sarcastically.

We packed the car and drove to the house. Trish and Dez followed.

Austin and I walked through the door. I smelled the air. "Home Sweet Home!"

Austin smiled.

It became dark as we moved in the last thing.

Trish and I sat on the sofa as Dez and Austin were doing something.

"So, what were you about to say before we left?" I asked.

"Oh, um." Her eyes started to water.

"Oh my gosh, something is really wrong." I scooted closer to her to hug her.

"I had a miscarriage…" She buried her face in her hands.

"Oh, Trish!" I hugged her as tight as I could. "I'm so sorry."

She continued to cry. I didn't really know what to say, so I just kept hugging her.

She sat up and wiped her tears. "It's for the better. Honestly, I never told my parents."

I smiled. "Uh, why? You were pregnant for 2 months. How could you not tell them?"

"I didn't want to." She laughed.

One of the things I love about Trish is that she can make people smile out of terrible situations.

"Does Dez know?"

"Of course, he was there when it happened."

"So, are you guys still getting married?"

"Well, we're still engaged, but I don't think we'll be getting married anytime soon."

"Well, I smell something fantastic, which means dinner is ready!"

We walked towards our new kitchen which was in our new house. Sorry, I'm still just so excited!

"Ready for dinner?" Austin asked as he put the dish on the table.

"Absolutely!"

We ate dinner and Trish and Dez headed home. Austin and I got in bed.

"Can you believe we're sleeping in our home?" I was still in shock.

"No, I can't." He scooted closer to me. "We better get to sleep. We have a CD signing tomorrow."

"Ok." I sighed. "Goodnight, Austin."

"Goodnight, Als."

* * *

**Awww! Poor Trez... :( So, how was it? **

**Chapter 4 coming Monday! Love ya! :) **


	4. Paparazzi

**Ok. I have a fangirlish rant. **

**1) Catching Fire. SOOOO GOOOD! It was like 100 times better than Hunger Games!**

**2) I was like, "Oh, Beach Clubs & BFFs comes on at this time, so I will change the channel when it does." Well! I forgot what time it came on and forget to change it. So, it was halfway done while I was watching A.N.T. Farm (which I don't really like) and then I was like, "Oh, hey, it should come on next." So I went to the guide and I saw that it was almost off and I was like "NOOOOOO"... Hmph.**

**3) "No, I don't think you should get rid of that pig smell! It's really workin for ya. *wink*" -Austin. HOLY CRAP! AUSLLY IS SO FREAKING CUTE! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE CHRISTMAS EPISODE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" Sure, even though I'm famous, too, they still cheer for Austin. But, I don't mind.

"Thank you all for coming out! Let's get started!" Austin sat down and the fans rolled in.

All of a sudden, a bright light flashed in my face.

"Ally! Ally! Is it true you're pregnant and that it's not Austin's?" Yelled a sleazebag reporter.

"Wha? No! I-"

"Ally? Are you guys ever gonna tie the knot?" Yelled another sleazebag. They obviously didn't know. But, that's the way we wanted it. We didn't want all this fuss. We wanted to stay in the shadows. But, since we aren't your average newlyweds, that would be almost impossible.

"HEY!" Austin jumped out of his seat. "Back off!" He then looked at Trish.

Trish nodded. "You heard the man! Get outta here! Or do I need to call security?" She snapped her fingers and this huge guy walked in.

"Uh, uh. See ya!" The reporters ran out.

Austin ran over to hug me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. We should've thought out this plan a lot better."

He laughed. "Yeah."

"I hate to say this, but I think we need to clear the air."

"But, Ally. If we do that, they won't stay off your back. I want to protect you."

We heard an "Awwww" and an "AHHHHHHHHH". The "aw" being the fans who have a heart and know that Austin Moon is taken. And the "AH" from fans who still thought that they had a chance with him.

I smiled. "You're right. But if we don't tell them, they won't stay off my back. I'd rather have everything out in the open."

"Well, if that's what you want, sure!" He said with his bright smile.

He kissed me.

Those tween girls had a fit. Too bad, so sad, girls! Austin Moon is alllll mine!

Then he went back to signing CDs.

After every last CD was signed, Austin and I went outside to talk to the press.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked my husband.

"I'm sure." I nodded.

"Alright." He sighed.

Right as we walked out, lights flashed everywhere.

"Austin! Ally!" Everyone yelled.

"QUIET!" Yelled Austin.

The crowd of nosy reporters stopped talking.

"Ally and I are married, and she_ is_ pregnant with _my_ baby." He said as he looked at the guy who asked me that.

There was silence for a slight second. Then everyone scattered and rambled at the same time.

"No more questions!" He said. Then we walked to the car.

Literally, until we pulled out of the parking lot, reporters were banging on the windows and flashing their lights.

"Gosh, this is the only reason I hate being married to a celebrity."

"Gee, thanks." Austin said, sarcastically.

"Oh, no offence!"

He laughed.

* * *

I flipped the blinds as reporters flashed the cameras and yelled.

"How did they even get our address?! We just moved here!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Ally." Austin put his arm around me. "Everything will die down sooner or later."

"For your sake, I hope it's sooner!" I snapped and pulled his arm off of me. I couldn't help it. The pregnancy was finally starting to get to me. "I- I'm sorry, Austin. I'm just upset and pre-"

"Pregnant? Yeah, I've noticed." He laughed.

* * *

**Aw! Austin is so sweet! :) Chapter 5 coming up Wednesday!**


	5. The Appointment

**Alright! Before we get started, I must tell you that I started reading The Hunger Games! And if you knew me, you'd know that that is a big deal. I'm not really that big on reading due to literature class, and I'm not the type to fangirl. So, after watching Catching Fire, I kinda wanted to start reading them. Then my cousin and my one of my best friends (Who are obsessed with THG) were like, "OMG! You NEED to read them!" So, I started reading it tonight, and I'm liking it so far!**

**If you read all of that, I LOVE YOU! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally...**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin!" I threw a pillow at him to wake him up.

He spazed out. "Wha-What?!"

"Are you going to go to the doctor's with me?"

He was still half asleep. "Hm? What for?"

"To have my first appointment." I said as I was putting my boots on.

He instantly jumped out of bed. "Of course!"

I laughed.

I was 13 weeks and I believe I had gained 1 pound.

"So, do we get to find out what we're having?" Austin asked excitedly.

"Sadly, no. That usually happens when you're around 20 weeks. This is just to see how the baby is doing."

"Well, that sucks." He said as we got in the car.

"I know. But it doesn't suck as much as losing your baby. I feel so bad for them."

"I know. We need to do something for them!"

"Absolutely! What were you thinking?"

"Well," He started, but then somebody pulled out in front of us. "HEY! Watch it, stupid!" Austin has a mild case of road rage.

I yelled. "Austin! Not in front of the baby." I smiled and put my hand on my barely showing stomach.

He smirked. "As I was saying. I think we should throw them an appreciation surprise party and ask if they want to be the godparents!"

"That's perfect!" I said.

We started planning it but then we reached the doctor's office.

"Um, hi. I have an appointment with Dr. Brown."

"Name." The lady behind the counter said bluntly.

"Uh, Allyson Moon." I smiled. I'm sure the lady was thinking that I was weird, but I still couldn't get used to saying "Ally Moon". It was still so surreal.

"Ah, here you are! Dr. Brown is with another patient. But she will be ready momentarily."

"Alright." Austin and I went and sat down.

I was about to pick up a magazine when a nurse called my name. "Allyson Moon." We walked back to room 10 and waited for about 15 minutes.

"Allyson Moon, right?" The Dr. walked in.

"Yeah, but call me Ally."

"Well, Ally, you can call me Melissa." She smiled and saw Austin sitting there. "You're Austin Moon?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Oh, my! My daughter is a big fan!" She shook his hand.

"Cool, what's her name?"

"Mariah."

He smiled as he pulled out a picture of us. He started signing it and then gave it to me to sign.

"Here ya go." He handed her the picture. "Tell her that she's awesome!"

"Oh! I will!" She put the signed picture with her stuff. "So, Ally. How's the pregnancy going? Do you have any concerns?"

"Not at all. The pregnancy is going well. I haven't had any morning sickness, though."

"Well, that usually depends on the woman. Some have morning sickness at the beginning, or don't have it at all." She said. "So, if you could lay back on this table we will get started."

"Ok!" I said as I laid down.

She got the jelly stuff and rubbed it around.

"Alright, very good." She mumbled. "Ok!" She said as she finished. "The baby is doing fantastic! Probably one of the healthiest babies I have ever seen!"

I grabbed Austin's hand as I smiled. I looked up at him and saw his bright smile, as well. "That's wonderful!"

"Alright, the next appointment will be in 6 weeks, and we will be able to find out the sex. If you want to, of course."

I looked at Austin to see what he wanted to do. He just shrugged. "We'll let you know."

"That's perfectly fine. So, I will see you two in 6 weeks!"

"Thank you, Melissa!"

"So…" I started to ask Austin. "Do we want to find out the sex?"

"Well, I know I want to. But, it's up to you. You are the one carrying it, after all."

I sat there for a moment, contemplating. "I can't wait to find out!"

* * *

**Aww! :) So, next update will be Friday, and to all you fellow Americans, Happy Thanksgiving! **


End file.
